Face Down
by MyJacobsBetterThanBellas
Summary: Inspired from the song Face down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatice Johnny helps an abused girl
1. Face down in the dirt

Face Down

_Hello!_

_This is my first emergency story fan fiction story I've ever posted so please be nice_

_I don't own any of there characters I would love to have Johnny he's my hero _

_and thank you to Emom for being my Beta reader._

_Well here ya go enjoy!_

The sky was full of rain clouds when I pulled into the parking garage of my apartment and slowly got out of my car. My whole body ached from staying up until 3am trying to control a warehouse fire. I couldn't wait to leave the next day to go camping.

As I neared my apartment I heard the screaming further down the hall. Sighing I shook my head as I unlocked my door. The couple had moved in about a month ago. Since then every other night was screaming and fighting with a harsh male voice doing most of it.

I flipped on the lights. Glancing at the clock I realized it was past 9pm and decided to take a shower and go to bed.

When I got out of the shower the male voice was screaming a string of curses at the young woman I saw occasionally.

I walked into my living room hearing a door slam followed by a female voice crying. She was sorry and was hitting on a door. I sighed, shaking my head, walked over to my door unlocking it. Pausing I could hear her sobs echoing down the hall. Slowly I opened the door and started down the hall towards her.

She sat in the middle of the hall. Her waist long raven black hair cascaded down her shaking shoulders. She froze when she saw me. Her light blue eyes showed so much fear that I wanted to take her in my arms to comfort her. My eyes then fell on a long jagged cut that went from her shoulder down to her elbow, dripping blood onto her light blue jeans.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking down to the ground.

"Why don't we fix that cut," I told her. Offering my hand to help her up, she paused. Then she placed her shaky hand in mine.

She sat in silence as I dabbed some peroxide on the cut. She winced and I did so with her.

"Sorry." I told her. My eyes traced the bruises that were scattered all over her arms. I sighed.

"Well, that should do it," I said calmly.

"Thank you," she told me. Getting up, she offered me a cute but shaky smile.

"You have a place to sleep?" I asked her.

She shook her head no, looking down.

"You can stay here if you want," I offered.

"I don't want to bother you. I have to get up early for work."

"You won't bother me. I get up early myself out of habit," I told her honestly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, unsure.

"Positive. Under one condition," I replied. "What's your name?"

She blushed, "Samantha. Sam." She smiled.

She had a pretty smile. Bet it would be even prettier without the bruises.

"What's yours?" she asked timidly.

"John. Johnny." I told her getting up. Glancing at the clock I realized it was already past 11.

"I'll sleep on the couch," she said just as I was about to suggest she could have the bed.

"You can.."

"No. It's fine. You've done so much," she interrupted.

"Okay." I could tell there was no use arguing with her. "Good night," I said as I turned towards the hall."

"Johnny?" she called.

I turned back towards her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime. Remember that," I told her. "My door is _always_ open." Turning, I headed down the hall.

She was gone when I got up the next morning. A thermos filled with coffee sat on the table along with a thank you note. I couldn't help but smile. She's a nice girl. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as I packed up to go camping.

_T__hank you for reading this free virtual cookies and Iced Coffee things they got a Krispy Creme with extra whip cream for all who review!! _

_they make my day!! and it also tells me if you want me to continue!!_


	2. You deserve better

_Thank you ALL for reading Chapter one!!_

_I give you all virtual Cookies and Coffee your choice!! _

_whell here ya go enjoy!!_

_and once I again I do not own any of the characters except Sam_

I felt relaxed and ready for work when I walked into the station's kitchen.

"Hey Roy," I said happily, grabbing a coffee mug from the cabinet.

"How was your trip?" He asked me.

"Wonderful!" I replied honestly. "You should have come," I added.

Roy shook his head as I poured myself a cup.

"No, thank you. I prefer my own bed and TV."

I laughed just as the tones went off.

I shook my head collapsing onto the dayroom couch.

"I HATE spiders," I muttered closing my eyes, shivering just thinking about it.

"Me too," Roy agreed, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Cap asked from the table.

"Some spider scientist's chemicals blew up and spiders were _everywhere_," Roy replied.

"It took forever to get them all out of uniforms and checked to make sure no one was bitten," I added.

"Aww poor Gage afraid of spiders now?" Chet tried to tease me.

"Shut up Chet." _S_igh.

I bolted down the hall to Sam's door. There was a crack going all the way from the top of the door to the bottom.

"Samantha?" I tried calling her then realized the door was unlocked.

"Johnny?" Her voice was shaky.

"Shut up!" A male voice ordered her harshly was heard as I walked in. Roy was right behind me.

"She fell," he said before Sam could speak for herself. The large bruise on her cheek spoke of a different story.

Roy stepped forward, "And you are sir?"

"Ben, her husband," he replied annoyed. As if we should already know that.

"Sam? Is that what happened?" I asked her as I sat down beside her. Her soft blue eyes meeting mine.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Are you hurt anywhere else? How do you feel?" I continued to try and find out what happened.

"No, just that hurts," she looked down at the ground.

"Good, now you can leave," Ben said angrily. He pulled her up then pushed her into the other room. Turning back to us, "OUT!" He ordered.

Roy and I reluctantly walk out the door as it slammed shut behind us.

"You know her?" Roy asked as we packed everything back into the squad.

"Yea," was all I could say.

Chapter 3

I stared at my food, not feeling hungry. It had been three days since our response to Sam's and I was worried about her.

"Gage, you ok?" Cap asked, concerned.

"Yea, just tired." I got up and walked out into the bay looking at my watch.

Dwyer and his partner should be her soon. Leaning against the squad I wondered if she was ok. Her bruised face was still fresh in my mind.

I knew that her running away from him would cause him to be suspicious, wondering what was going on. But I didn't care. Sam was more important.

Leaving the Rover I came up the stairs to my place. I saw Sam leaning against my door, her legs drawn up to her chest.

"Sam?" I spoke softly but she flinched, raising her arms up to protect her face. Slowly she raised her head to look at me then timidly got up. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as I wrapped my arms around her. As she cried harder I could sense that Ben had done something horrible to her. I held her tight until her tears slowed down. Reaching over I unlocked my door then guided her inside. The tears continued to run down her bruised cheeks as I helped her to the couch.

"You need help," I told her gently.

"I can't," she said, her voice full of hurt. "He loves me."

"How could some one that does this to you love you?"

I poured her some coffee into a sky blue mug while she talked.

"He just has a short temper is all."

I handed her the mug and sighed. Shaking my head in my frustration. I could tell there was no use arguing with her. She looked so tired and beaten down, my heart ached for her.

"I'm going to take a shower." I knew I smelled horrid after two days of fighting fires.

She nodded.

"There's food in the fridge if you're hungry," I added as I headed down the hallway.

She was curled up asleep on the couch when I finished my shower. I took a quilt and laid it over her. Seeing her more comfortable I headed to get some sleep.

She was gone again when I woke up the next morning. I found another thermos of coffee and smiled as I poured some into a mug. The sound of breaking glass filled the calm morning. I turned and ran to the door just in time to see Sam running past my door. As she went down the stairs I turned to find Ben standing in the hallway, glaring at me. Menacingly I slammed my door shut.

That night I as I lay on the couch, half asleep, I heard an ear shattering scream that snapped me awake. Jumping up, I raced to the door just as Sam was running out of her apartment. I quickly motioned her inside with her running as fast as she could, into my arms. Quickly I shut the door and locked it. A few seconds later we heard a door being flung open, slamming against the door hinges.

"SAMANTHA!"

It was Ben's drunken voice. I heard Sam stifle a sob as the door down the hall slammed shut. I turned to her and gasped. Her shoulder was clearly dislocated. Tears ran down her cheeks. I scooped her up in my arms and we left my apartment, heading down the stairs and to my Rover.

She leaned against me in the waiting room of Rampart.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," I replied as her name was being called.

I leaned against the wall as Dr. Early placed her shoulder back into its socket.

"What happened?" he asked her softly.

She lied, "I fell down a flight of stairs."

It took everything in me to tell him what really happened. But I knew it would do more harm than good.

"Make sure not to use this arm for at least a week," he instructed her with a gentle smile. "And stay away from stairs," he teased her.

A small smile broke on Sam's face as she slid off the exam table.

"Thank you," she told him, turning towards the door.

"I'll be there in a second," I told her.

"Okay," she replied as she walked out the door.

"She didn't fall down stairs did she?" Early asked me.

"No." I replied as I walked out the door.

"Did you tell him?" she asked me when we reached my truck.

Shaking my head no she let out a big sigh.

"Nothing he could have done even if I did," I told her.

"There's nothing to be done," she replied stubbornly.

I dropped her off at the small diner where she worked at until the next morning.

"You want me to pick you up?" I offered her."

She shook her head no, "Ben will." She turned and walked away.

"You deserve better," I whispered as I watched her walk away.

_Thank you ALL for reading this_

_Reviews make my day!!_


	3. The truth hurts

Okay guys heres more!!!!  
I hupe you enjoy it!!!

3 months later

"What's with you?" Roy asked me as we rode back to the station after a run.

"Nothing, why?"

"You've been way to quiet," he answered.

"I've been thinking."

Roy laughed, "About a girl?"

I faked a happy smile, "Yes."

As we entered the garage, Samantha's pretty face entered my mind. We got out of the squad and I headed towards the dorm.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Roy called out to me.

"Later," I replied.

I collapsed onto my bed, sighing, trying to think of how to get her away from Ben. I just couldn't figure out how she still thinks that he loves her. My mind drifting to all the nights we had spent together when she was forced to run from him to the shelter of my home. And how I comforted her until she fell asleep.

I woke up to someone calling my name. "Yea?" I answered groggily.

"Phone!" Called Cap.

I jumped up and ran towards his office just as the tones rang for the engine.

"Johnny?" It was Samantha's broken voice filling my ear. I quickly looked around to make sure that no one was within earshot.

"What's wrong?" I was worried.

"I…I think I hurt my shoulder," she stuttered.

"Where are you?"

"The payphone on 63rd."

I thought for a seconds, that was only 3 blocks away.

"Do you know where station 51 is?"

"Yea, but I can't come there. You're friends will want to know what happened."

"It's okay. There's no one here right now and I won't tell them anything."

"Ok." She replied then hung up.

I nervously waited outside the station when I finally saw her coming up the sidewalk. She was clutching her shoulder. I ran to meet her then picked her up and carried her to the station. I put her down in a chair at the table then got an ice pack for it.

"It's badly bruised," I told her.

"Thank you," she replied as she leaned against me.

"Like I told you, anytime. I get off in about an hour, you can stay here until then and I will give you a lift home."

"What about the others?" she asked.

"I can tell them you're a friend with a bruised shoulder." I smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She winced as if I was going to hit her. I wrapped my arms around her. "It's ok. I would _never_ hit or hurt you," I whispered to her.

She let the tears flow that she had been holding back as I gently rocked her back and forth. Finally she fell asleep in my arms. I carried her to the couch, careful to not wake her, just as Roy walked into the kitchen with the others.

Chet's eyes grew when he saw her and I glared at him, daring him to wake her up.

"Why don't we all go outside," Cap suggested quietly.

"Okay, who's the chick?" Chet asked as soon as we were outside.

"She's a friend who bruised her shoulder."

I could see that Roy's sigh showed he didn't believe me.

"Her names Samantha." I added, hoping it would help.

"Something tells me there's more to this story," Roy said.

"I agree and troubles not far behind," Mike added, looking suspicious.

"Yea!" Chet agreed. I just glared at him.

"Why don't you just shut up Chet?" I snapped hotly, walking back to the station.

Sam was awake on the couch when I came back in, she ran to me.

"I was afraid you'd left me," she whispered.

My heart melted as I wrapped my arms around her. "I won't ever leave you," I whispered back.

"You promise?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

"Cross my heart," I teased as our faces inched towards each other.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"You deserve better." I gently pulled her closer to me. "I love you," I said before thinking, then blushed.

She smiled then suddenly her eyes widened with fear. She pushed back away from me and I turned to see the others standing in the doorway. Crap, I thought as I turned back to see her face turn pale, her breath quickened.

"Sam, it's ok. These are my friends." I put my arm around her to calm her down as her hands began to shake.

"Guys go find something to do," Cap told the others.

"It's okay," I continued to try and calm her.

"What if they tell Ben?" Her voice was full of fear.

"They won't, I promise." I sat her back down onto the couch. "There my friends. Just like I'm your friend." I paused, "Ben's not your friend Sam." Looking into to her eyes I could see the wall starting to crumble. "He doesn't love you."

"I know," she cried. I again wrapped my arms around her tightly. "What am I going to do?"

"You can stay with me until you file charges against Ben."

"What if he tries to come after me?" Her voice was shaking.

"I won't let him. Do you want to meet the guys? Once they get to know you they won't let anything happen to you either."

"I'll try," she bravely answered as I smiled at her.

"I won't leave you," I promised her as I stood up and walked to the bay. They all looked up at me as I headed towards them.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Marco said.

I nodded, "I know." I quickly told them the story. No one spoke when I finished.

"Poor girl," Cap whispered, shaking his head. The others nodded in agreement.

As I headed back to the kitchen I looked back to my friends, "Don't crowd her, okay?"

Sam was sitting on the couch, almost asleep again. I smiled as she heard us come in and sat up. Reaching my hand out to her she took it while eyeing the guys. She offered them a shaky smile.

"Guys, this is Samantha." I remained calm for her. "Samantha, this is Captain Stanley, Marco, Chet, Mike and my partner Roy."

She looked at me, not sure what to say or do.

Roy looked up at the clock, "I hate to be rude but I better get home. Joanne has plans that I dare not mess with." He looked at Sam, "It was nice to meet you Sam."

I knew I needed to get Sam moved out of the station before they next shift arrived so I asked Cap if she could wait in his office until I reported off to B-shift. They all told her goodbye, being perfect gentlemen as I walked her to the office.

Following shift change I gathered her up in my arms and we headed out the station to home.


	4. Ripple effect

Chapter 5

"Can I go get my things?" Samantha asked me was we reached my apartment floor.

"Are you sure you want too?" I asked her unsure. I was afraid she'd run into Ben.

"Yes I'm sure," She replied

"You want me to go with you?"

"No I'll be fine," she told me giving me a brave smile as she turned and walking down the hall .

"Be careful!" I called my voice filled with worry as I unlocked my door and slowly walked inside turning on the lights. I shook my head when I heard Ben yell. _She must have told him,_ I thought as I walked over to the couch. Sitting down I sighed, worried as the screaming continued. I could hear her cry. Suddenly, I heard her scream, then a gunshot. I shot up yanking my door open.

"Sam!" I cried, as I bolted down the hallway.

When I got to her doorway I heard metal hitting bone as I kicked the door open.

She lay in a puddle of blood. Ben stood over her, a long metal pole in one hand a pistol in the other.

"You monster," I whispered, looking up at him.

"You must be her other lover," he sneered raising the pistol to my face.

"NO!" Sam cried grabbing at Ben. He grabbed her wrist savagely; hitting her with the pole then threw her down pointing the pistol at her head.

"Stop! She doesn't have another lover!" I shouted.

"Bull," he replied cocking the pistol.

"NO!" I cried lunging in front of her just as he pulled the trigger.

The bang of the gun rang in my ears for what seemed like forever then the searing pain in my side, causing me to cry out in agony as I hit the floor beside Samantha. I then heard a sickening crack. I turned to see Sam. What I saw make my stomach sick I choked back the vomit as tears ran down my face, then a deep darkness took me.

A hot intense pain that made me gasp for air brought me back to reality. As I struggled to open my eyes a blinding light caused me to groan in pain.

"Johnny?" I heard Roy's voice call as the light went away.

"Roy?" I gasped my voice full of pain.

"How're you feeling?" he asked .

"Weak and my side hurts really bad," I gasped, tears running down my face as the world grew fuzzy and started to spin. "An dizzy" I added weakly trying not to puke. "Sam!" I cried suddenly remembering what had happened. I tried to sit up but cried out in immense pain.

"Calm down she's going to be okay," He told me quickly as I gasped for air. Then everything went into a deep peaceful darkness.

When I woke up again my still ached and my mind was still groggy. I tried to sit up but my side was too stiff and hurt too much.

"Roy?" I called softly opening my eyes. I saw him in the chair beside my bed. I sighed, then decided to go back to sleep and ask him later what had happened then everything that had happened hit me like a ton of bricks .

"Samantha!" I shouted. Roy jumped, his face pale hearing me shout.

"You're awake," he said sounding relieved. "You had me worried," he added.

"Sam where is she?" I asked him desperately. Roy looked down.

"They don't think she'll make it," he said softly. Tears fill my eyes as my heart tore into pieces.

"I have to see her," I choked, looking Roy in the eyes.

"Johnny I don't. . ."

"Roy please," I begged him, on the verge of tears again. "I have to. I love her," I spit out.

"Okay," he sighed, giving in.


	5. Holes in the floor of heaven

Chapter 6

The room was dead silent except for the beep of the machine monitoring her heart. Roy wheeled me over to her then silently left. I looked at her bruised face her whole head was wrapped up tightly. Her head was swollen and I could see the blood stain on the side of her face, her badly bruised her left eye now blackened. I carefully took her hand trying to remember her pretty smile. My eyes fell on the scars on her arms and hands when Ben had gotten her with a knife as I remembered bandaging them up. Remembered her telling me what happened.

"You're an Angel Johnny," she had told me after her story.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

_Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"  
_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again_

Face down in the dirt  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"

"I'm SO, SO sorry," I whispered, shaking my head as tears fell on the burgundy blanket that covered her.

"Not your fault," a raspy voice told me. I looked up to see Sam's one eye open. Her bright blue eyes looking into mine.

"Oh Sam," I cried. "I let you down. I wasn't there for you," I told her .

"It's okay. . .I love you," she said, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," I said leaning up and giving her a gentle kiss.

The day was cloudy and dull. It had started to rain as they lowered the dark Mahogany casket into the ground. Hot tears ran down my cheeks. I decided to let it all go as I looked up into the crying sky.

"And her tears are pouring down, that's how I know she's she watching. Because there's holes in the floor of Heaven," I whispered, reciting the words to one of her favorite country songs as I looked down at her gravestone.

**Samantha Kindling **

**A kind a loving person to all who knew her**

A rose was engraved below it. I turned around to see Roy and the others behind me. Roy wrapped his arms around me as I let the rest of the tears go.

"I'll always be with you even when it doesn't feel like it. I love you always. Remember me and I'll be there. I love you." That was the last thing she had told me.

"It'll be okay Junior," Roy told me. I nodded .

"At least she'll never have to worry anymore," I said softly.

Roy nodded, "Let's go to my house," he suggested. I nodded again. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to my apartment for a while. I looked up at the sky one more time as a single ray of sunshine pierced threw the dark rainclouds. I smiled a sad smile.

"I'll always be there," her words lingered in my mind as I walked out of the graveyard.

**well I hope everybody liked it I have some ideas for part too but only if you guys ask me!!! I would like to give an extraspecial thank you to Emom for being the best Beta reader EVER!!!!**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY**


	6. My Immortal

I'd like to thank you all for the wonderfull reviews!!!!!! they made my day!!!! I would have told ya'll that sooner that I loved them but I was the idiot that just found out i had them a few days ago because my email didn't let me know I had them but anyway THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!!! Ya'll rock!!!!

now on with the story!!!!

My Immortal

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

"Never again," Marco sighed shaking his head as I walked into the kitchen.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Chet told him.

"You're right, it was awful!" Marco replied.

"What did he do this time?" Cap asked, sitting at the table with them.

"He set me up on a blind date. It was a disaster! You could have choked on all the perfume she was wearing!" Marco exclaimed.

"Come on, it's not the outside that counts, "Chet cried.

"You know that for a fact do you Chet?" I laughed as he glared at me.

He shot back, "Look who's talking!" Then, "Hey! I got the perfect girl for you Johnny."

I shook my head as I sipped on my coffee. "No." I said coldly. I was not in the mood for this today.

"Aww, come on…" He whined.

"I said no!" I slammed my coffee mug down then stormed out of the room, running right into Roy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked seeing how frustrated I was.

I just shook my head. "Nothing, Chet was just bugging me." I told him quickly, and then walked towards the locker room.

I smiled a sad smile as I held the picture of Sam, remembering the six months I took care of her. When I tried to talk her into leaving Ben, into running away from him.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

A tear slid down my cheek. I didn't do it fast enough I thought.

The sound of the door opening broke my thoughts and I quickly wiped the tear away while I shoved the picture into my pocket just as Roy rounded the corner.

"You okay," he asked softly.

I smile, "Yea." I told him as I got up. I was about to say something when the tones rang.

I sighed with exhaustion as I collapsed onto my bed. "This day has been way too," I muttered closing my eyes.

"I agree to that," Roy replied getting into his bed a few minutes later. I heard the others getting into bed I glanced at the clock, it was 11:40. With a deep sigh I turned on my side.

(Dream)

Johnny!! She cried over and over as I looked for her frantically. But all I could see anything was darkness.

Samantha! I shouted, running through the dark. Suddenly I tripped over something and gasped at what I saw. She laid two feet from me with blood gushing from a hole in her head.

(Reality)

I woke up gasping for air then bolted to the bathroom. I got there just in time to empty to contents of my stomach. When I was done I splashed cold water on my face and shivered. Still breathing heavy I again rushed back to the toilet to throw up again as the images entered my mind. I grasped the side of the bowl to steady myself. When the heaves finally stopped I leaned against the wall and wrapped my arm around my stomach.

"Johnny?"

It was Chet's voice. I tried to stand up quickly but grasped the wall as the world began to spin. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I told him, shaking my head and immediately regretting it.

"Whatever. Stay here, I'm getting Roy."

"No!" I pleaded with him. "It was just a nightmare, he doesn't need to know." He looked unsure as I begged him. "I'm fine," I tried to reassure him.

"Okay," he decided.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"Was it about Samantha?" He asked softly.

I sighed, looking down, "Yea." It was an honest reply.

"I heard you say her name a couple of times," he told me quietly.

I looked up at him feeling ashamed for letting a nightmare get to me like that.

"Yea. It's officially been a year since her death," I told him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I shook my head, "Sorry can't bring her back." I walked back out the door.

Roy was still sound asleep when I pulled the covers over my head, afraid to fall asleep.

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Over a week later I collapsed onto the couch, exhausted and damp.

"Bad run?" Cap asked from the table.

I nodded, "Two kids thought it'd be fun to try and ice skate on their parent's pond. They both fell through the ice," Roy told him.

"Are they going to be okay?" Cap asked concerned.

"The first one is going to be fine but the other one was under water a good while, Brackett's not sure about him." I told him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Roy called.

"Hot shower, dry clothes," I called back.

I made the water as hot as I could stand it and stood there savoring the heat before washing all the pond much off me.

"Hey Gage!" Chet's voice called.

"What?!" I replied annoyed.

"Cap wants us all in the kitchen in 10," he replied.

"Why?" I groaned as I washed the soap out of my hair.

"Didn't say."

"Okay," I grumbled, irritated that my shower was interrupted.

I shivered as I quickly dressed and ran towards the kitchen.

"God, it's too flipping co..." I literally froze when I reached the kitchen doorway seeing a young woman with raven black hair sitting at the table. Her green eyes met mine.

"Nice of you to make it Gage," Cap's voice broke our gaze. "Meet Willow Ann. She's the newest addition to the station.

I nodded. She looked just like Sam yet totally different.

"That's John Gage, he doesn't' know how to speak to girls yet," Chet's voice broke my thoughts.

"Chet, shut it," I said annoyed then turned and walked back into the garage.

(Willow)

I was sad to see John go. There was something about him I couldn't figure out. Willow thought.

"Way to go Chet," the one named Roy said.

"Hey I didn't mean it!" Chet replied, defending himself. "I was just kidding"

He sounded guilty. I wanted to ask what was wrong with him but decided not to.

"I'll go talk to him," Roy sighed, getting up.

"Chet, Marco? Why don't you show Willow around the station," Captain Stanley said, sounding cheerful.

I smiled, "That sounds great, and please call me Will."

(Back to Johnny)

I moaned with frustration as I watched my breaths come in white puffs. I shivered, my hair still wet, plastered against my head.

"Roy, I don't want to talk," I said and I sensed he was behind me.

"Johnny please tell me," he asked as he stood beside me. "You had a nightmare last shift and didn't tell me."

I turned to him, "How'd…"

"Chet told me," he said, cutting me off. "He was worried about you. He said you threw up twice from a nightmare. I…"

"Roy, I saw her again!" I cried then turned away from him. I hated that I couldn't keep anything from him even if I tried. I told him everything.

"Johnny," he said softly.

I shivered, "I'm fine." I said before he could say anything else. "It's not every night. It was just because it was the anniversary of her death. Then leave it to Chet to know how to push the right buttons even when he doesn't mean to."

He looked at me unsure.

"I'm fine," I tried to sound confident.

"Okay," he sighed. "Now get inside before you get sick!" He ordered, smiling.

(8 months later)

"Pass it over here!" I called to Willow.

She turned and threw the basketball to me. I caught it and jumped, throwing it.

"Score!!" Willow called as the ball sailed through the hoop.

"No dishes for a month!" She sang the tune, doing a high five.

Chet and Marco groaned.

"I take it Will and Johnny won," Roy asked as we walked back into the garage.

I grinned, "Yup." I opened the cooler we had sitting out. I tossed a water bottle to Willow. She pressed it against her forehead.

I twisted the Cap off mine and took a sip.

I watched Johnny and couldn't help but smile. The past 8 months had been a wonderful blur. The station had quickly become my second home, they guys my family. Especially Johnny. He turned out to be a great person to talk to when I had a problem and a fun person to be around. I smiled as I twisted the cap off my water bottle.

It didn't start out that way. At first he would never talk to me, always so cold and depressed that I thought he didn't like a girl being a firefighter. One day I decided to prove him wrong. Roy and I were talking one day and he told me that Johnny had lost someone special to him, someone that looked similar to me. He told me it would take time for him to get used to me. I understood and stopped trying to be a show off, leaving him alone.

A couple of weeks later my horse died when some racist people shot her after finding out that I was one forth Indian. You would never know just to look at me. I started crying in the locker room when I saw her picture that I had hanging up in my locker. Johnny found me and asked what was wrong. I spilled the whole story to him and we talked for a long time. He invited me to his ranch to see his horses the next time we were both off. I agreed and after that we slowly grew closer until I felt I could trust him with anything.

Cold water rushed down my back bringing me back to reality. I squealed, turning to see Johnny laughing. I rolled my eyes as I poured the rest of my water over his head. He stopped laughing but his crooked smile stayed. I couldn't help but smile too.

He looks so cute with that smile. I blushed at the thought as I playfully punched him.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

He shrugged as the tones rang for the squad.

I smiled, "Be careful." I called out to him.

"Aint I always?" He called back.

Not always I thought as I turned and walked to the kitchen.

"What happened to you? Chet get you with a water bomb?" Marco asked from the stove.

I shook my head, "No, Johnny got me."

"Johnny?" Cap replied looking up from his paperwork.

I shrugged, "I zoned off and he dumped his water bottle on me."

Cap laughed, "You better get changed before…" the tones cut him off.

I just rolled my eyes, "Before the tones go off?" I finished for him as we ran to the engine.


End file.
